The toothbrush is used to remove food particles from the cracks between and in our teeth and thus is an invaluable aid in a program of oral hygiene. However a toothbrush which is left sitting on a bathroom sink or other location may collect germs and dirt. These germs and dirt can be introduced into the mouth when the toothbrush is used.
In a recent controlled scientific study of people with oral inflammatory diseases and normal healthy individuals without such oral diseases significantly more potentially harmful bacteria were found on the toothbrushes belonging to those having the oral inflammatory diseases. As a result the ADA(American Dental Association) now recommends changing toothbrushes every four weeks if you are healthy and more often if you are having related health problems.
Furthermore if a toothbrush is allowed to sit in a bathroom fixture in a bathroom which is used by more than one individual, for example in a dormitory, hospital or the like, the toothbrush might inadvertently be used by an individual other than the owner. It is also conceivable that the individual who inadertently used the toothbrush which is not his or hers has a communicable disease and that active germs reside in his or her mouth. This disease could range from the common cold to AIDS/(acquired immune deficiency syndrome).
While toothbrushes are sold in plastic cases and closed containers exist in which a careful person could store a toothbrush in the bathroom, it would still be susceptible to contamination to some degree and inadvertent use by one who is not the owner of the toothbrush.
It is an object of our invention to provide an improved container for one or more toothbrushes which prevents germs in the air and dirt from collecting on the toothbrushes.
It is another object of our invention to provide a toothbrush container for one or more toothbrushes which automatically disinfect toothbrushes which are properly inserted in it.
It is a further object of our invention to provide an attractive appealing toothbrush container for a toothbrush which prevents communication of disease-causing germs by deliberate or inadvertent use of the toothbrush by individuals who are not the owners of the toothbrush.
It is an additional object of our invention to help prevent the spread of AIDS by an oral pathway by providing a disinfecting toothbrush container which is particularly useful in hospital or dormitory-like surrounding where more than one individual might use the same toothbrush either accidently or deliberately.